The Guardian
by batmandylover
Summary: While Naraku is dead and their journey has yet to come to an end, the Western Lands are being threatened. Sesshomaru leaves Rin in the care of the most powerful priestess he knows to ensure her safety upon his departure. In this story, you will read about how Rin tags along with Inuyasha's tachi.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Rin

Her arms ached as she kept her grip on the bow tight, her forearm drawn back as she held the arrow against the taut string. Her muscles sore and her vision slightly blurred by the blood dripping into her eye from the cut on her head.

This was a youkai that hurt Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She would be damned if she did not defend her friends.

The bow line went slack as the arrow released and Kagome fell to her bare knees. She watched as it began to glow bright pink, brighter and brighter by the second, until it hit the demon in the chest. Roaring screams of agony sounded as the oni began to glow in the bright pink aura. His body began to disintegrate. He threw his head back and roared, his entire body sizzling. She watched as it resulted to a pile of smoldering ash.

"Miko," she heard a deep, stoic voice speak causing her sore back muscles to tighten.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha hissed; he tried to get to his feet. Heavy gashes were carved into his arms and torso, while he was dripping in blood and sweat. His skin was a deathly pale, in comparison to the usual deep tanned bronze.

"Silence, hanyou," Sesshomaru snarled. He flicked his wrist. Inuyasha cried out, flung backwards into a tree with the green poison whip. "Do not fight while so weak and vulnerable, it ensures your failure," he snapped before turning back to Kagome to see an arrow pointed at himself. "Miko, do you wish to harm this Sesshomaru?"

"I won't hesitate to kill you if you hurt Inuyasha."

"If I had came to harm that pathetic half breed while nearly on his deathbed, he would already be dead. I came to speak with you, miko. Do not take this Sesshomaru for such, why would this Sesshomaru kill a defenseless ningen, hanyou, or youkai? That is dishonorable."

Slowly, but surely, the bow string loosened and she laid the bow across her lap. "What is it?" she snapped.

"Miko, your power is stronger than any spiritual power this Sesshomaru has ever laid eyes on, yet you are untrained."

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned weakly. She looked at him to see Sango helping him to his feet. The sight of his blood made her shiver. Watching the way it pooled around his feet ever so slowly. Miroku leaned propped up against Kirara, unconscious it seemed. He took quite the hit to the head during battle.

"Inuyasha, it's fine," she spoke softly, watching him stumble closer to her. He fell to his knees, hissing in pain. "Inuyasha," she shouted. His head jerked up at the sound of his name. His amber eyes tired and weary. Turning away, noting that he was fine for now, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why does that interest you, Sesshomaru?"

"You are a fierce fighter, worthy opponent, and excellent caretaker. You will do fine with the task this Sesshomaru gives you."

"Sesshomaru, what are you getting at?" Inuyasha hissed.

 _I'll slice off your other stupid arm, if you even think about taking Kagome as your mate_ , Inuyasha thought hatefully.

Sesshomaru ignored him, glaring down at the miko. "You are to protect and provide for Rin until I return. If she is in danger, I expect you to give your life if it meant her safety. Understood?"

"Wha- I mean… of course?"

"Good." He spoke in a hard tone. He turned to the edge of the forest. "Rin! You will come at once."

Rin appeared into the clearing, from the trees. "Yes, my lord," she giggled sweetly, skipping over to Sesshomaru's side. "Hello, Kagome! It is most excellent to see you." She gave her a beautiful, childlike smile.

"You will feed Rin when she asks for food. You will let her rest when she is stricken with fatigue. You will show her the ways of woman when asked," he nearly growled out in his very Sesshomaru-like tone.

"Sesshomaru-"

"When I return, I expect to find her happy and healthy. If there is so much as a scratch upon her skin, I will do harm to the person who laid hands on her, and the person meant to protect her. Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She looked up at the tall taiyoukai. She was so small compared to him. Admiration and love for her demon protector heavy in her eyes.

"You will stay with the miko while this Sesshomaru is at battle."

"Hai."

"You will stay with her at all times. Not with the demon slayer, not the monk, not the half demon, not the kitsune, not the hellcat. You are to stay with the miko at all times. No excuse that may fall from her mortal mouth shall grant reason to accurate separation or departure. Understood?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Goodbye, Rin. I will return when the battle between the western and southern lands ceases. I will come back when I have rid myself of this petty issue."

"Sayonara, my lord. I know that you will win," she giggled. She waved as he vanished, his figure retreating back into the woods.

"Hi, Kagome," Rin grinned, walking over to the small girl. She helped the girl up off of her knees, before clasping the older girl's hand. Her palm was warm. Kagome sighed heavily, trying her best to keep breathing evenly, but Kagome was so tired. Bone deep fatigue.

"R-Rin," she rasped out.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Rin, I need you to help me bandage up my friends."

The young girl looked to Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. All were in bad shape. "Of course, Lady Kagome. I will help you help them however I can." Kagome smiled weakly down at the young girl.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groaned in pain.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, rushing over to the half demon. Rin stayed by close, following quickly, doing just as Sesshomaru told her.

 _"You will stay with the miko while this Sesshomaru is at battle."  
"You are to stay with the miko at all times."_

"Kagome, what are you doing?" he whispered as she watched him fall out of consciousness.  
She thought about Inuyasha's words. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she'd do anything to protect such a sweet, innocent twelve year old. Even if that sweet, innocent twelve year old girl traveled with her koi's cruel stoic older brother.

"Sango, let's get Miroku and Inuyasha on Kirara. We need to find a safe place to set up camp," she rasped out. Sango nodded. Her armor had protected most of her but she did crash into a tree.

"Rin, can you wake up Shippo?"

The small girl looked at the demon slayer, then smiled and nodded, shuffling a few feet over to the kitsune cub that had been knocked unconscious.

* * *

Inuyasha sputtered for air as he woke, arching his chest out in pain. His entire body hurt. "Sh-shit," he hissed. He started rise to his feet before small hands slowly pushed him back down. He looked up at the little girl with a scowl.

"You mustn't get up. Kagome-sama says that you need to rest."

"Where is Kagome?" he snapped. He pushed himself up despite his body's protests. The little girl looked to her left. Inuyasha followed her gaze, looking to see the sleeping girl.

She looked to be clean, but smelt horribly of blood and her modern medicines. It irritated Inuyasha considering that he'd come to love her scent.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just sleeping. She's been taking care of you and Sango-chan. Kagome-sama hasn't slept since the battle until now."

"Rin, how long is that?" he ground out, glaring at the sleeping girl.

"About five days, Inuyasha-kun."

 _I swear to Kami, I'll kill her for being so considerate. Why in seven hells would she wait five days to sleep? Fucking no for good girl, has no common sense enough to know when she needs to stop putting other's needs before her own!_

"She told me that if you should wake up, to tell you to rest. She said that you were badly hurt, she worried that you'd never wake up."

"Keh. I'm a _hanyou_. I think I can take a little beating," he spat, crossing his arms as he continued to glare at Kagome. _Why the hell does she have to be so stupid?_

He couldn't stay mad at her, to be truthful. Sure, he could drag it out until she apologized, but while she laid there, exhausted, looking almost peaceful and serene, he couldn't help feel the tenseness in his muscles melt away.

"So I've been asleep for five days?"

"Hai, Inuyasha-kun."

Sniffing, he looked to the door of the hut to see Shippo carrying a large bucket of water, or _struggling_ to carry a large bucket of water.

"Rin will help," Rin announced, dashing over to the kitsune and taking hold of the wooden pail. Together, they brought it over to rest between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted happily, plopping down beside the hanyou. "We were all worried. You've been asleep for a while and you're usually the first one to wake up."

"Keh, I'm fine," he snorted, laying back down and turning to face the other direction, away from Kagome.

Shippo sighed at the hanyou's uncouth behavior before turning to Rin who gave him a silly grin. "Wanna see more of my kitsune magic?" She nodded, giggling as he threw out his spinning top.


	2. Chapter 2: Former Foe?

Sango was rewrapping Kagome's wounds when she awoke. "Lady Kagome!" Rin grinned, pushing the hair out of the older girl's eyes.

"Rin… did… Inu… yasha w-… wake up?" she slurred out tiredly. Rin nodded. A frown on the little girl's adorable face.

"Hai, but he isn't happy that you went so long without sleep, Kagome-sama."

"That's fine, Rin," she murmured. "Inuyasha-kun will always be that way. He doesn't care if his friends worry over him, because he will always worry more over his friends. He just won't admit it to himself or his friends, Rin-chan."

Sango smiled at the girl she came to know as her sister, her best friend. "Hai, Kagome-chan. That is true."

"I'm right here, you know!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled tiredly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, I'm a hanyou! A stupid attack like that won't kill me, baka!"

"I was worried," she whispered, causing his ears to flatten against his skull. He quickly picked himself up, out of the dumps and retaliated.

"Keh, I'm fine, wench. Nothing to worry about. Now why did you take that kid in?"

"Because Rin-chan needs to be protected just as Sesshomaru said. Rin-chan is a very sweet little girl, and I'd do anything to protect her," Kagome spoke, shifting to stand to her feet with the help of Rin and Sango.

"Feh, sounds like you're just doing it to get on Sesshomaru's good side," he spat, not caring to hide the jealousy in his voice.

Kagome grimaced, biting her tongue. "Baka," she muttered, coming to sit beside him. She started to take off his bandages. He glowered at her. "If you think that I'd want anything to do with Sesshomaru after the way that he's hurt you in past fights, you obviously don't know me too well. I am doing it for Rin-chan. And it's not like she's a burden. She's helped me so much since she's gotten here."

Once the bloody bandages were removed, she touched the wounds lightly, careful not press too hard.

"They seem to be healing quickly. I'd say another day or two until they're gone, given your regular healing time."

"Keh, let's just drop the brat off with Kaede and the villagers," he muttered.

"Sesshomaru-sama said that I am to stay with Kagome-sama at all times." Rin's voice was soft and melodic.

"So that means that you can't go back to your time," Inuyasha spoke, as the girl wrapped his torso in bandages. He perked up instantly, "Which means that you can't go home to take your tests!" His fanged grin was mischievous, and, Kagome thought, _adorable._

"No, so you're going to have to go back to my time and tell Mama the problem and get supplies for us, okay Inuyasha?" He gave her a short nod. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she smiled tiredly. He observed her. She could barely stay awake, she was so exhausted.

"Sleep, wench. No arguments about it, sleep," he spoke roughly.

"Okay, but be nice to Rin while I'm asleep." She returned to her spot to sleep, allowing Rin to help her settle in. Kagome thought for a second, "And everyone else in general." Sango snorted in laughter as Inuyasha scowled.

* * *

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled tiredly, as he dashed light on his feet through the forest. She glanced to her left to see Rin on his back as well. She looked to be enjoying the ride. Kagome smiled.

"Go to sleep, you're still tired. I can smell your exhaustion," he spoke loudly, before jumping up off his feet, landing in the tree. Rin let out a loud giggle.

"Inuyasha-kun, this is most exciting," she shouted over the sound of the wind.

"Keh," he spat, but Kagome knew that he was grinning proudly.

Kagome looked to her right in the tree to see Kirara flying through the air with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Smiling, she laid her head back down against his shoulder blade. One of her arms tighten around Rin, holding her to Inuyasha's back.

"We'll be at the village before nightfall," Inuyasha shouted.

 _We would have been but…_

"Shit!" he hissed, jumping away from the tree just as it was knocked to the ground. He landed on his feet, growling. "We have company."

"Rin!" Kagome shouted, gathering the child in her arms as she slid off of Inuyasha's back. His hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha! What is it?" Sango shouted, as Kirara landed on her feet. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, drawing it out in front of him.

"Tora youkai," he grounded out, as Tetsusaiga transformed in his hand.

"Half demon!" the tiger demon roared, stepping out of the dust. His skin was a light orange with two purple marks on his cheeks, resembling Sesshomaru's demon markings, but more jagged, as if a tiger pattern. His eyes were marked in green, his irises themselves orange. His hair was wild and brown, out of place. He wore a black and gold kimono. "You are Inuyasha, of the inu youkai Takahashi clan, as well as the human Hayashi clan, yes?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he spat, snarling.

"I am Yumio, of the tora youkai clan, and you," he growled harshly, his eyes flashing bright red, "are the son of the woman who was supposed to be my mate. But she loved your father more," he growled. "The filthy dog loving whore!" he roared.

"Who my okaasan loved is none of my business or yours, you fucking cat!" Inuyasha ground out.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Both demons took notice with their advanced hearing.

"Kagome, stay back. His fight is with me!"

"Are you a filthy dog loving whore as well?" The tora youkai tilted his head before flashing his fangs, "He intends to make you his mate, he has scent marked you."

"Scent… _marked_ me?" Kagome blushed, realizing that she and Inuyasha smelt like each other so much, no wonder he thought this.

"Very well, you will have to die, too."

"You fucker," Inuyasha roared, "leave her out of this!" He swung Tetsusaiga up, intending to strike.

"You wield that weak little fang! The fang of your father," the tora youkai was so quick. He was already in front of Inuyasha in a flash. "I fought your father for Izayoi two hundred and fifty years ago, and now I'm going to fight you," he hissed in a very harsh manner. His black claws came up quickly, slamming into Tetsusaiga creating an awful noise, "without Inu No Taisho's fang!" Tetsusaiga flew yards away, untransformed, the sword landed on the ground.

"I've had enough of you!" Inuyasha snarled. He pushed himself into the tiger youkai, slamming him into the ground.

"Rin! Go to Kirara, quick!" Kagome shouted, pushing the girl in the direction of the fire cat. Rin nodded quickly, running over to Sango's open arms and was quickly pulled onto the hellcat. "Get her away from here!" Kagome shouted, and Sango nodded, allowing Kirara to fly into the sky, a safe distance away.

Yumio swiped at Inuyasha, dragging four claws down Inuyasha's cheek causing his eyes to flash red.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome screamed as she watched the deep blue lines stretch across his cheeks. He snarled at the tiger, roaring. The only thing Kagome could do was just sit back and watch.

"Half demon! What is the meaning of this? Your scent has changed," Yumio hissed, on all fours, in a running stance. Inuyasha snarled and spat at the demon demon across from him as his eyes bled red. He charged at Yumio, allowing himself to be injured along the way, not before youkai Inuyasha thrust his elongated claws into Yumio's stomach. Kagome gasped, watching as his hand came out the other side. Yumio hissed in pain, scratching at his arm. Inuyasha pulled his arm out with a sickening sound to follow. Yumio fell to ground, hissing violently. Inuyasha was quick to attack again. The tiger demon swatted him away with a large paw and leapt into the air. His kimono now tattered and torn with his bloody torso showing. Inuyasha followed in movement. The sound that left his throat gave Kagome shivers.

"Half demon!" Yumio hissed at him when he landed.

" **What's the matter, Yumio**?" Inuyasha's voice was deeper than usual, gravelly. There was something there that sounded so evil, so unforgiving. " **I thought you were going to kill me**."

"What is this change in the scent of your blood?" he spat, flashing his claws.

" **My blood isn't like yours, Yumio. My blood is strong and fierce. The youkai blood of my father** ," he snarled. His fangs were longer, reaching his bottom lip in a snarl.

Yumio's eyes bled red. "I will kill you, and your half-demon-loving-whore of a mate!"

Inuyasha snarled, charging. Yumio charged towards him as well, and they clashed together. Yumio's hand went through Inuyasha's shoulder causing Inuyasha to roar violently. He bared his fangs in violent anger. Inuyasha reached around Yumio, thrusting his hand into his back and pulling out Yumio's spine. The life faded from his eyes. Yumio died with a pained roar that nearly shook the forest. He slumped down against demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha snarled, jerking the tora youkai hand out of his shoulder, causing the demon to fall to the ground in a spineless heap.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Tears brimming in her eyes, not due to fear, but due to shock. She couldn't believe that demon Inuyasha could be so ruthless. Inuyasha jerked his head towards the girl, the tiger demon's spine still in his hand. He was quick to flash his fangs and drop the spine, barreling towards her. "Osuwari," she whispered. The tug was light and did nothing to stop the demon. He fought against it.

He was in front of her in seconds, growling at the scent. She was covered in _his_ scent. That could only mean one thing if she was so heavily covered in his scent.

 _Mate._


	3. Chapter 3: Aishiteru, Okay?

**RECAP** He was in front of her in seconds, growling at the scent. She was covered in his scent. That could only mean one thing if she was so heavily covered in his scent. _Mate._ –

He growled out that sacred word, pulling his lips into a tight smile that resembled somewhat of a snarl.

"Inuyasha," she choked out in a whisper.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin shouted as Kirara landed on the ground. Big mistake.

Inuyasha jerked his head towards the girl that was nearing them, snarling viciously. He cracked his knuckles. "Inuyasha, no!" Kagome quickly ran over to the girl to gather her in her arms. Inuyasha frowned. His red eyes glaring at the two.

" **Mate protects a pup that is not hers and is not mine** ," he observed.

"You can't hurt Rin-chan, Inuyasha-kun. Rin is important to our… tachi," she lied. Rin wasn't apart of the pack, but if it kept Inuyasha from hurting her.

" **She smells of my scent. She is… pack?** "

"Yes, Inuyasha. She is pack."

Sango and Miroku watched in fright, Shippo hid behind Miroku, afraid of what might happen.

" **She is… yours**?"

"No, Inuyasha. She isn't my child. She is the tachi ko. We are taking care of her. She needs us." Rin held onto Kagome tight.

" **She smells of fear. She is afraid**."

"She has never seen you in this form, Inuyasha. You must change back. She is scared of you like this."

Inuyasha watched for a moment, of how his intended meito stroked the girl's hair. " **Where… is Tetsusaiga**?" he muttered quietly, hesitantly.

"It's behind you, Inuyasha-kun." She watched in mere shock as the youkai Inuyasha retrieved Tetsusaiga. His transformation was quick and it came with a groan. His claws shifted back and his fangs were their normal size. The youkai markings faded and when he opened his eyes, they were their usual gold. Yet they were somewhat pained, and afraid.

"Inuyasha-kun?" Rin whispered.

He didn't respond, he merely grasped his shoulder, closing his eyes tightly. "Fuck, what happened?" His voice was no longer gravelly, but it was very clear that he was in pain. His cheek bloody and battered, as well as his body. The four claw marks stretching down from his cheekbone to his jawline.

Kagome was on her feet in an instant. "Inuyasha!" she shouted, barreling towards the injured hanyou. She fell into his bloodied arms, weeping. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

He stumbled as she launched herself into him. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her. "Why are you crying?" he mumbled.

"You transformed and killed the tiger demon! You called me mate, and you… you were so frightening. Rin had never seen you like that, I was so worried." She sobbed in his arms. Her own wrapped ever so tightly around his torso.

"Inuyasha-kun? Are you okay now?" Rin whispered, looking up at the hanyou with large, frightened eyes.

Inuyasha studied the girl, noting how she began to fidget underneath his heavy gaze. "I'm fine, Rin. I'm okay now, we're all safe," he spoke softly, before grunting in pain.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, looking at his wound. It was a clean cut hole in his shoulder, making it all the way through to the other side.

Almost immediately, she began to rummage through her backpack, looking for bandages, something to cleanse the wound with, and an ointment to prevent infection. Finding what she needed, she turned back to Inuyasha with the items in hand. She looked at his cheek, noting that the four clawed wounds would be fine. "Let me see your wound."

"Keh, I'm fine, wench," he spoke. His voice softer than usual. She gave him a look that caused him to sigh and sit down, pulling off his haori, untucking it from his hakama and loosening the obi. The white nagajuban underneath was soaked in blood around his shoulder. He took that off too, allowing Kagome to see. She sucked in a sharp breath. She took the rag and wet it with a water bottle. Rin sat beside her, helping her rinse the blood out of the cloth when needed. Kagome noted how Inuyasha would tense up when she dabbed blood from the wound with the wet cloth.

"Baka… and you just healed from your other wounds." Her lips pursed together. Her voice was tender and shaky. The sound, the very tremor in it caused Inuyasha to pin his ears to his skull in guilt.

"He was going to hurt you, _kill_ you even. I wasn't going to let him do that."

The softness in his tone stunned Kagome. She didn't question his kindness. She knew he was worried, that he felt guilt for causing her such fright. Maybe not of what he would do to her, but what he would do to Rin and their friends.

"You called me your mate, and the tora youkai… he said that you had scent marked me? What does that mean?"

Kagome saw how his muscles tightened at the question and looked up at his face, seeing the shame in his eyes.

"It's nothing! Leave it, wench," he snapped. His tried to mask his hurt, but didn't do too good of a job.

"Inuyasha-"

"No!"

"Fine! I'll ask some other demon later," she spat back, shoving the bloody rag onto the ground, taking the ointment from Rin and beginning to push out a fair sized glob. She began to apply it into the wound before _tightly_ wrapping his shoulder in gauze and bandages.

"Stupid wench! Why can't you just leave it?!"

"Why can't you just tell me?!" Kagome screamed at him, causing him to snarl at her.

"I scent marked you, okay?! I fucking did it so other demons know not to lay a goddamn hand on you?! Is that what you want to hear? I hold you close and touch you to rub my scent on you, so fucking scum doesn't dare think about touching you! **And if that fucking wolf doesn't keep his hands to himself, I'll chop 'em off with Tetsusaiga**!" he roared, causing Rin to yelp and hid her face in Kagome's shoulder. Sango and Miroku gasped in shock. Shippo sat idly by, knowing exactly what was going on. He figured as much, to be truthful.

" **I'll kill that fucking bastard for even looking at what's** ** _mine_**!" Inuyasha screeched as his eyes flashed a deep red. Feeling the change, he tightened his hold on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Her heart ached. She held the frightened little girl against her, staring at the hanyou she'd came to love with every inch of her heart, her very soul.

"Shaddup, you stupid wench," he snarled, jerking on his white, bloodstained nabajuban.

"Inuyasha, you can't call me yours."

The sound of her voice denying him caused his heart to clench in pain. His eyes burned as he tried to control the youkai blood in him from drawing to the surface.

"Why the hell can't I?" he snarled.

"Because you don't love me!" she cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. "You love Kik-"

"Don't even finish that fucking sentence, you baka," he growled. The noise reverberated in his chest and traveled up his throat. Kagome gasped in shock. "If you think for one second," he shuffled to his feet, shrugging on his red haori. He began to fasten the obi around his waist, "that I don't love you and I still love her, you are fucking _blind_. Do I carry Kikyo around on my back and look for a safe place to set up camp for her? Do I look for a hot spring whenever she's upset or homesick? Do I hunt and skin rabbits for her? Do I put up with all of her annoying yapping? Do I let her sit me into a crater made from the ground? Do I fucking watch over her as she sleeps? Do I goddamn take that kit hunting when she asks me to, with hope and happiness radiating off of her? No, I fucking don't!" he hissed down at the crying girl. "You don't have a fucking clue, you stupid wench. What Kikyo and I had was over a long time ago. Kikyo was a refuge from all of the fucked up things I endured over two centuries. I loved Kikyo like you love a warm bed with clean sheets. I loved Kikyo," he seethed, "like you love a warm bath after sitting in the snow. But you," he hissed. Rin whimpered quietly, glancing up at the hanyou in fear. "You are the fucking sunshine coming out from hiding behind the clouds. You are fucking air, Kagome. You are what keeps me going. No one like you should even fucking exist in this world, someone so caring, and that's your goddamn problem. You care and worry too much, and it makes me fucking sick because I love you so much and you hurt for others so bad, I've never known anyone like you. Not get up, we're going," he snapped. Kagome couldn't help but choke out a sob. "Oi, wench. What the fuck is your problem now? I told you what you wanted to know!"

"You can't just tell me that and expect me to be okay," she whimpered, burying her face into the little girl's hair and crying.

Inuyasha pinned his ears to his skull in guilt. "What? You don't want to be my mate? Fine," he snapped painfully. The very thought of losing Kagome caused a shudder to run up his spine and his stomach to drop.

"You idiot! You stupid jerk! How dare you!" she screamed suddenly, on her feet in front of him. "How dare you even think that! How dare you let me believe for so long that Kikyo was the apple of your eye! _How fucking dare you_ ," she seethed causing the others to gasp at her language. She shoved Inuyasha roughly, her hands pushed his chest back. "How dare you call me stupid! I hate you, you know that?!" A whine left Inuyasha's throat at the sound of her bitter words. "You run off to see her every time we see one of those stupid soul collectors, and you have the nerve to call me stupid? What am I supposed to expect?!" she screeched, shoving him back again. "Kikyo this, Kikyo that. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! She's in danger and you run to save her, and _I'm_ the baka?"

"She's dead, Kagome!" he snapped. Kagome came to a stop, tears still gleaming in her eyes. Shock was written clear on her face. "She's a fucking walking corpse made of bones and graveyard soil and I told her that I would always protect her! I was supposed to and she died! I go to her and I try my best to protect her, it ain't like I go see her to talk about how she would look, so absolutely fucked! I'M PROTECTING HER!" Kagome gasped. "You think I go off to make her my mate, but I don't. I want you!"

"It took you long enough," she muttered quietly, looking away from his burning eyes.

"Get Rin, we're leaving," he spat, stalking off in the direction of the village, past her and their friends. Kagome whimpered, drying her eyes.

After she composed herself and took a deep breathe, she turned towards the child she protected, "Come on, Rin-chan," she muttered, holding her hand out to the girl. Rin smiled weakly at her, taking it. They began to walk side by side in the direction of where Inuyasha went.

"Are you okay, Kagome-sama?"

"I'm fine, Rin-chan. I'm one hundred percent, A-OKAY." she chuckled weakly, lying through her teeth. Sango gave Kagome a reassuring smile and a slight nod.


	4. Chapter 4: Sesshomaru-sama

"C'mon, Rin," Kagome smiled, holding her bathing items. Inuyasha had chosen a place to set up camp, seeing as they weren't going to make it to the village by nightfall anymore. It was near a hot spring. Kagome figured that this was his way to say sorry for making her cry.

Rin smiled at the older girl, quickly taking her hand and walking with Sango and her to the hot spring.

"Rin-chan is most excited," Rin announced through her endless babble on the way causing both of the older girls to smile knowingly.

"Have you ever bathed in a hot spring, Rin-chan?" Sango asked.

Rin shook her head. "I haven't bathed in a hot spring before. Usually I take baths back at the Western Castle when Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken travel back with Au-Un and I. Other than that, I usually took baths in lakes and rivers if Lord Sesshomaru told me to take one."

"Well, you are in for quite a treat, Rin-chan. I love to take baths in hot springs, it's just so relaxing," Kagome told her. They approached the hot spring and Rin let go of Kagome's hand to touch the water. A very childlike grin rose on her lips at the temperature. "It is so warm, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome and Sango laughed as they started to disrobe. Rin followed their actions, quickly sinking into the water. Sango and Kagome followed suit.

"So, Kagome," Sango spoke softly after a few minutes of silence. Kagome looked at her in curiosity, "about Inuyasha-"

"Oh, don't even get me started!" she shouted in exasperation. "That baka finally tells me he loves me and he decides to scream it at me in fury," Kagome groaned. "I guess I should be grateful. Rather that way, than no way," she sighed causing both of the girls to giggle.

"Inuyasha-kun loves you very much, Kagome-sama," Rin whispered softly. Sango and Kagome looked at her curiously. "He wants to protect you very badly and that shows just how much he loves you. Sesshomaru-sama once told me that Inuyasha-kun cared for you. He told me that his human side loves you and that his demon side yearns for you. He told me that Inuyasha-kun would never let anyone hurt you. My lord said that if Inuyasha-kun were to mate you, it would bring honor back to my lord's family because you are a powerful miko of great spiritual magic and reiki."

Stunned, Kagome stammered at the young girl. She was so wise with knowledge, it amazed Kagome. Sango stared in shock as well, incapable of believing that Sesshomaru was capable of such.

"Rin-chan… Sesshomaru told you that?"

Rin nodded. "My lord, I believe, thinks very highly of you. I don't believe he would ever admit it though."

"Rin-chan… why do you think so highly of Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered.

"He saved me from certain death and he has always brought me back to life when I was not apart of this world anymore. My lord has taken care of me and kept me safe from any harm. I love my lord for that," she spoke shyly. She refused to meet their eyes.

Kagome smiled softly. "I believe Sesshomaru loves you as well. I believe that he is just frightened to admit it. There was a time that he hated humans. You are the first and only human that I have ever seen him care for."

Rin smiled at her sweetly. "I wish to be with my lord forever."

Kagome and Sango shared a knowing look.


	5. Chapter 5: Miko

Inuyasha remained silent when the girls returned, his eyes on the fire. Miroku was cooking the boar meat Inuyasha had hunted and skinned with Shippo. Kirara laid curled up beside the fire, a safe distance away, while still able to enjoy the warmth.

Inuyasha knew when Kagome sat beside him, and didn't speak when she leaned against his good shoulder. Her head nuzzling his fire rat haori.

"The food should be done soon, Kagome-sama," Miroku spoke softly. Kagome nodded against Inuyasha's shoulder. A comfortable silence falling over the campsite.

"Thank you for hunting, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha nodded, lifting his arm to wrap around her, his hand splayed out around her side. She took this as a good sign and leaned into him. Her eyes closed gently. Inuyasha breathed through his nose, trying to sort through all of the scents. The soaps and shampoos and through Rin and Sango's scent, finding pure Kagome. Sakura blossoms and spice. Like those sticks that Kagome's mother would stir her tea with during that holiday about celebrating a bandit in a red suit. And like those little cookies shaped like odd, disfigured people.

He relaxed against her, tightening his hold on her hip.

Feeling eyes on him, he snapped his open to see the taijiya and the houshi looking at him in surprise. He snarled silently at them and their attention shifted away quickly. Rin glanced at Inuyasha. He stopped and locked eyes with her. He didn't _want_ to scare the girl. She smiled and rushed over to sit beside him. He watched as she drew in her knees. Her eyes on the fire as she sat close beside him and Kagome, her tiny shoulder brushing his injured arm, not high enough to touch the dance. Sighing softly, he looked back to the fire.

 _I'm going soft. Goddamn humans, ruining me,_ Inuyasha thought.

Once the food was cooked, they ate in silence for a little while, until Shippo asked if he could have some more, of course.

"Rin, would you like another?" Kagome asked the little girl. Rin looked up at her and nodded.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama. Rin _is_ still a little hungry," Rin announced, amusing Kagome. She gladly gave the little girl another stick of roasted boar meat. Kagome watched as she took a small bite, before grinning at the little girl's value for table manners. She looked to the sky. Her happiness was short lived. Inuyasha tensed beside her.

He said, "Come with me," in a soft tone, never losing the usual gruff characteristic of his voice. Kagome wanted to smile but couldn't, as she watched the shikigami above. She turned her head to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

His eyes widened. He stared at her for a moment, surprised by the smell of her despair. "Keh," he retaliated, "Come on, wench."

He stood to his feet. Waiting for Kagome at the edge of the campsite, he watched as she extended her hand to the little girl. Rin smiled, setting the stick at the edge of the fire and standing to her feet. Once her hand was clasped in Kagome's, they began to walk towards Inuyasha, following him into the forest.

The walk was silent, but not uncomfortable. Rin watched as the shikigami flew by them in awe. She'd seen many different kinds of monsters before, but these were different. Long, scaly bodies with beady eyes, they shined in a soft aura.

The walk took several dozen long minutes, but they soon reached the clearing where Kikyo laid against a tree. She appeared to be sleeping. Rin gasped at the woman, clothed in the red hakama and white haori that signaled she was a, in fact, miko, just as Kagome. The sound was quiet, but it caused Kikyo to open her eyes to the people in front of her. She then scowled.

"Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this? Why do you bring my reincarnation and that girl your brother drags along?" she demanded.

Rin leaned into Kagome, her eyes alert. Ron didn't like the hostility this woman posed, and she really didn't like the way the woman looked at her lady. Lady Kagome deserved respect and she had just looked at her as if she were a tiny bug to be stepped on.

"Talk, Kikyo. Why did you summon me here?"

"You didn't answer my question," Kikyo snapped.

"The kid is staying with Kagome while my bastard brother is at battle. He commanded Kagome to watch over her while he is gone, claiming that she is the strongest miko he had ever seen and the only one who can truly protect her from anything, which I'm sure she can," Inuyasha ground out. His hands in the sleeves of his haori.

"That is no reason to bring them along!"

"Shaddup! Kagome stays with me, got that?"

Kikyo glared at the three shortly before closing her eyes and leaning back. "Hmmm. As you know, Naraku didn't have all of the jewel shards when he perished. In a village miles north, there is said to be a demon collecting jewel shards. So far, as rumor goes, he has three. I thought that you would like to know that."

Inuyasha nodded, "Thank you, Kikyo. I will be sure to check it out." Turning to leave, he watched Kagome smile at him gratefully. Small and delicate, still he noticed. He nodded at her, beginning to walk back to the campsite. Rin and Kagome followed quickly.


	6. Chapter 6: Claws

That night, Rin slept with Kagome inside the large sleeping bag. Shippo curled in between them, nestled against Kagome's stomach. The monk and the demon slayer both slept close to the sleeping bag in their own bedrolls, while Kirara lay beside Sango. Inuyasha watched over the camp, his arms tucked into his sleeves. The next morning, Rin woke first and managed to exit the sleeping bag without waking the miko or the kitsune. Inuyasha quickly leapt down from the tree, standing in front of the girl. "Where are you going?" His voice low and stern.

"Rin-chan is hungry, Inuyasha-kun," Rin spoke sheepishly. "And she is…" a blush lit her cheeks, unable to think of a way to tell the hanyou that she had to use the bathroom. He seemed to get the idea.

"Over there," he jerked his head towards a bush. She nodded, running quickly over to it. Sitting down beside Kagome's bedroll, he looked at his intended mate, watching as she slept. Her dark eyelashes brushing the pale skin of her cheeks.

He knew that she would wake soon. Her breathing always started to get uneven when she was waking up. Sure enough, a yawn left her lips and she opened her eyes. It took her a moment, but once she realized that the little girl wasn't beside her, she shot up. "Rin!" Her scream woke the camp up. Sango jerked, opening her eyes in fear for the child. Miroku let out a groan, sitting up slowly and looking around. Kirara mewled in disagreement for her bitter wake.

"Calm down!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing her arm. Kagome looked at him with teary eyes, ready to scream again. "She's using the bush, for Kami's sake."

On cue, Rin was trodding back. The sound of leaves scrounging signaled her arrival.

"Rin," she breathed, pulling the girl tight against her. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I thought someone got you."

"Rin-chan is okay, she just had to use the bathroom," Rin spoke softly. A moment of silence. "Was that bad?"

"No, it's fine," Kagome whispered back, stroking her hair. "Just let me know when you do, wake me up if you have to."

Rin nodded, smiling softly. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin at the two.

 _I suppose Sesshomaru is right. Kagome is an "excellent caretaker" as Sesshomaru pointed out. She'd do anything to protect the young girl,_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Come on, Shippo. We need to get some fish," Inuyasha spoke gruffly, losing his grin. Shippo nodded, rubbing his tired eyes.

Rin snuggled back into the sleeping bag, pulling the warm blankets around her. Kagome could understand why. It was nearing autumn, and the temperatures were beginning to drop slowly. It was a little chilly this afternoon. Inuyasha and Shippo left camp, heading towards the stream to catch breakfast.

"Rin-chan is most sorry for upsetting you, Kagome-sama," Rin murmured to the seventeen, nearing eighteen year old. Her birthday was only a month away.

Kagome smiled at the child, breathing deeply. She continued to shift through her backpack. "I know, Rin-chan, and I understand. Just be sure to tell me when and where you are going. I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome's voice was soft, tender, and reassuring. Rin watched as she pulled out a metal pot and packets of food.

"What are those, Kagome-sama?" Curiosity filled the child's voice.

"These are bowls of ramen. Inuyasha likes them alot, and I suppose they are good. Ramen is noodles and seasoning, which makes them taste good. These are chicken flavored."

Miroku busied himself with starting a fire, while Sango handed him the wood. Kagome set the pot on a rock at the edge of the fire, before filling it with water from a water bottle.

"May I have one, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the girl for a split second before nodding. "Of course, Rin. Would you like to go by the river to fill up my water bottles with me?" Rin nodded, causing Kagome to smile. She gathered all five of the large water bottles, walking beside Rin as they traveled to the stream that was only a little ways away.

"Inuyasha, you baka!" Shippo shouted. Kagome sighed, shaking her head.

"Runt! You gotta problem with how I fish?!"

"Boys," Kagome said softly, _warningly_ , as she stepped into the clearing, out of the forest lining. Rin followed quickly. Shippo and Inuyasha looked at the girls quickly.

"C'mon, Rin. Don't let their irritating bickering bother you," Kagome sighed, stepping onto the edge of the stream, unscrewing one of the bottle caps. Rin watched her, following her action and began to fill a water bottle up with water.

"Oi, wench? You gettin' any water for my ramen?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but grinned. "There is water set out to boil beside to fire, Inuyasha-kun." He nodded, reaching into the water quickly and jerking out another fish with his claws. The fish was gasping for air, flopping around, and it's blood trailed down Inuyasha's large fingers. Shippo frowned.

"That's not how you do it! You use the stick-"

"Shaddup, runt. I got a fish, didn't I?" Inuyasha snapped at the young fox demon who instantly began to pout. Shippo crossed his arms and looked away.

Kagome put the cap back on her third bottle, before beginning on the fifth. The fourth bottle in Rin's hands as she began to fill it with water. Kagome tightened the cap around the top before looking at the boys.

They had acquired many fish, all large and small, set out along the riverbank.

She watched as Inuyasha's hand shot back into the water, then came out with a large fish impaled on his long claws. It amazed Kagome, how his claws could be so deadly, so harmful, and yet he never once hurt her with them. She wondered if he did that on purpose.

Those claws caught fish for her and protected her from enemies, but they never hurt her.

 _No,_ Kagome thought, _that isn't correct. One time… when he was full demon, he had hurt me with his claws. He had- he had broken the skin of my arm._

It never scared Kagome when she thought of that time. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't himself. She knew that a magical demon had put a curse on him. Not even his demon was able to recognize anything around him. It wasn't him hurting her, it was the witch that had cursed him.

She watched as he pulled the fish from his claws, tossing it to lay on the bank. She then smiled and stood to her feet, holding the water bottles in her arms. Rin walked with her back to the camp.


End file.
